Merry Christmas Tris
by EmandM6
Summary: Short Christmas clip. Between Tobias and Tris. Rated T just in case


**Hey guys, I'm just trying out a short clip for Christmas between Four and Tris.**

 **Tris didn't die and yes, there was a big war caused by Erudite. Will and Al are dead. Please enjoy and happy holidays!**

TRIS POV

I opened my eyes. I felt cold from head to toe. I shivered then saw Tobias was shivering too. Since I was awake I might as well as turn on the heater. As the room that Tobias and I share -even though I have my own place near Tobias's room, I'd rather stay here. I think Tobias likes it more- got warm I stared at Tobias sleeping. We are both initiation instructors. I was really surprised at that time when Evelyn announced that the factions will be kept and no execution would occur between Jeanine's lackeys. I was really glad too because I had guessed that Evelyn would have shut all of the factions down and make a new factionless life.

I snap back to reality as Tobias slowly opens his eyes. I noticed me staring then said. "Merry Christmas Eve Tris." I haven't realized that today was Christmas Eve which meant tomorrow Tobias and I get a day off! I replied back trying to act as if I knew the fact about Christmas Eve then cried. "Merry Christmas Eve Tobias. How did you... wait is it 12 am? OMG OMG Tobias, we've got 30min till the capture the flag!" Tobias then said jokingly wearing my favorite crooked smile "Relax Tris 30 minute is more than enough. Let go get breakfast first. You know that you are gonna loose today." I glared at him as I replied, "Whatever. You don't know that yet Mr!"

-Time break (Tris's team wins)-

I walk to our room with a bit of triumph bubbling inside of my stomach. I couldn't stop knowing that Tobias is my boyfriend. As I entered the room the feeling of triumph disappeared as I notice a piece of paper tucked under my glass of water. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't waiting for me. I thought as I opened the piece of paper.

 _Tris,_

 _I'm going out to do something it's very important I'll explain. Do not worry if I don't come home till tomorrow morning. I'm safe, in fact, I'm doing good. But Tris meet me at the Ferris wheel tomorrow morning at 9. Sorry for not being with you on Christmas Eve._

 _Four_

I groan as I fold the piece of paper and tuck it back under my glass of water. I might as well as watch movie since Tobias is not coming.

-Time skips 8:30am train-

I start running as train rushes in making a loud noise. Jumping on a moving train is part of my life now. I lean on the train wall as it moves faster towards the Ferris wheel.

10 minutes later I see that we are near the Ferris Weel and I jump. Even though I've done this thousand of times, I can't stop myself from feeling a bubbling of pride. I'm _Dauntless now._ I can see Tobias leaning on the ladder of a Ferris wheel with a backpack on the floor as I get closer. When I'm close enough to be heard I call out. "Tobias!" He looks up and smiles.

I get closer. And Tobias asks "Let's go somewhere high." I thought of asking about his fear of hights but I decide not to say. As we get to the spot where Tobias and I had our frst date. Just like then, he covers us with a huge blanket from his bag saying, "I've got Dauntless cake this time since that drink from Erudite was sort of disgusting. But food is for later." I smile as a memory of him asking for a fuzzy one or the clear one. After that he rummages inside his bag then he gets out a small and retangular box.

He is going to propose. I thought with excitement bubbling inside of me. Tobias starts. "Tris I know that we've been through a lot together. I also know that we've had hard times and good one. I've never felt happier being even thinking about you. This past few months maybe years was happiest time of my life. Tris, I mean Beatris Prior will you... Marry me?" As he said this he opened the box it had two sets of ring made of silver and diamond. I knew it was my turn to reply.

"YES OF COURSE TOBIAS!" I pratically screamed the words at him. He laughed and pushed the ring gently into my forth finger. Then I pushed the other piece into his. After the ring-giving was done he went back rummaging his backpack and took out a box similar to the ring box but silghtly longer. He said as he opened the box "This is my Christmas present to you."

It was a necklace. With a little snowflack made out of silver hanging. "This is a memory to remember. Our second? date on Christmas. I was buying this and preparing this with Zeke." He expained. Then he moved forward then put the necklace around my neck.

"I...have a present for you too but I left it..." I started "You can give it to me later" He replied as he handed me a piece of dauntless cake and took out one more for himself.

"I love you tobias" I said

"I love you Tris" He replied

"Merry Christmas Tris"

"Merry Christmas Tobias"

This is the best Christmas ever, I thought.

 **-End-**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
